rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Moll/The Lady with the Golden Voice
Campaign: Damos Crusade : Journal entry by Moll. Golden Voice Macharius is right, Arbites, judges and enforcers are horrible. Shooting at us, then dragging us off to Emperor knows where, all the while shouting about some infection or something. I’m not sure, I’m still a little singed after that fight and it’s hard to pay attention while my skin mends itself. They take us to, what I assume is processing, take our armor and weapons and then they start scrubbing. I think I’ll try to forget the scrubbing. Well, after that happened they give us back our gear, declare us clean and sends us on our merry way; and by merry way I mean in the direction of MORE Enforcer’s offices. Not exactly a good day so far, but hey, most of my burns are healed so there’s that. We get to the offices, and look around for where we’re supposed to go; our Explorator begins chatting with a tech priest then tries hacking a terminal. Apparently he gets the information we need because he points us in a direction and we start walking that way. We come up to a desk and they tell us we’ve been enrolled in Enforcer exams, thus explaining the posters I’ve seen this entire walk/tram ride. They tell us it’s tomorrow and give us the day to do whatever. Great, voluntold to sign up for these Enforcers, hopefully it gets us closer to the ship. A group of the local Enforcers decide to head to a local establishment and our little group decides to follow. Amazingly, we weren’t shot at while we walked there which is a vast improvement over that ‘bar’ place. The place is nice enough, I guess, and as we’re shown to a table someone begins to sing, and it ain’t to bad (mind you, I’m no singer). We order over the singing, water for me and I couldn’t hear what the others ordered and Leo follows after the waitress; probably to ask her some questions. We sit there listening to the singer go on and on, sometimes they just don’t know when to stop but the others seem to be enjoying it so maybe I just have bad taste. Thankfully, the singer finally calls it quits and the stage goes dark, while the singer vanishes. Nicole and Rengrave jump to their feet; the former to investigate the stage for whatever reason and the latter to set up the stage. I follow the tech priest, stick with what you know, I guess. He belts out a couple of “verses” for the thing he calls ‘rap’ and I try humming along while keeping an eye on Nicole and Leo who I guess must be done questioning that waitress. Rengrave finishes his mockery of singing and rushes off in one direction and Nicole goes in the other (what’s with these people and running?), I stick with Rengrave. Apparently he was trying to hunt down the restaurant’s owner to talk with him about how his set went. For some reason, Rengrave asks about the singer who was before him, the portly owner doesn’t know who she is. I notice that the owner has some poorly made eye bionics, possibly with rudimentary recording devices installed as well. Just after I noticed the bionics, Rengrave starts screaming and clawing at his eyes; the owner and I take a few wary steps back. After that display, the owner mentions that he thinks she might be behind the restaurant; Rengrave whimpers out a thank you and we walk to the back. We stand there for a few minutes, waiting for the singer to show up. It has been quite awhile bu- was that a gunshot? COMBAT DOCTRINE ENGAGED Darn it, hate when that happens. Hear one gunshot, a rush of a flamer or anything like that and just like that I black out; come to a couple of minutes later and people are bleeding and my Hellgun is down a few charges. This time was no different. Except the person I shoot this time was apparently our captain and Rengrave is trying to patch her up while I pull rockrete chips from my leg. I need to get that doctrine thing under control. Anyway, we’re led back to the barracks where we sleep through the night. Next morning, we wake up and our taken by chimera to the Enforcer training grounds. I must’ve blacked out again because I don’t remember any of it. After we get done with the test we’re driven to our ship, the Brisk Intervention (stupid name if you ask me) we’re we’ll be spending the next couple of months as we’re dragged along on a crusade that I had no idea we were going to be a part of. Boy, oh, boy. Category:Campaign Category:Log Category:Damos Crusade